Angel Eyes
by HappyEndingsAreOverRatedAnyway
Summary: I suddenly realize that if one of these days Brent does kill me, I will die satisfied. Because of my one night with Edward I will die knowing what it feels like to be blissfully happy. Expansion of My One Night With Edward Cullen. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

I walk home slowly. That night is still fresh in my mind. My one night with Edward Cullen. I sigh remembering the feel of his lips on mine.

But of course that's all it was. Just one night.

Alice and Rose probably had to force him to do it. I see the way he broods all the time, ever since Bella left. I can't help but feel sorry for him. it seemed like they had a good thing going and then she was gone. Back to live with her Mom I guess. He's been angry and sad ever since.

I would know, I've spent my entire high school career admiring him. His walk, the sound of his voice, his essence in general; I have it memorized.

I'm not stupid. I've known since the very first time I saw him that we would never end up together. He's just so perfect. And I'm, well, Sofia.

Sofa is what my dad used to call me. Before he died; before they all died, my family. My mom Karen and my dad Kevin and my baby brother Keith. Dad thought it would be funny to give him a K name and that way I'd be the only one without a K. He always said it was because I was his special little girl. I smile at the memories.

If only I hadn't been such a drama queen that night…

I stop my train of thought before I get carried away.

I reach the small house I now live in with Donna and Brent. My foster parents of course, if you can call them that. As I enter I silently pray no one will be home. No such luck. Donna is sitting at the kitchen table with her BFF Jack Daniels. She's already pissy drunk. Usually Brent's the one that's drunk while Donna's busy popping pills or shooting up.

Donna's here so Brent obviously isn't. They basically hate each other and they can't stand being in the same house together. When one is home the other usually isn't. I don't know why they're still together. I guess 23 years trapped in a marriage built on the foundation of hate really bring people together.

"Welcome home, _sweety_." Donna sneers and slurs sarcastically. I stand tense waiting to see what she will do. "How was your day?" she asks but I know she doesn't really care. "Fine." I mumble.

She stands and sashays over to me. She brings good old Jack along. She's dressed in tight black leather pants, a tight tank top and black knee high stiletto boots. That can only mean she and Brent got into an argument, like they do most every night, and she went to some bar trying to make him jealous. I don't know what happens after I fall asleep because I never see either of them in the mornings, which is a relief. I can only guess what happens most nights due to what happens the next afternoon. And judging by this afternoon, they got into a big fight last night.

She peers at me and anger flashes in her eyes. My head snaps to the right as she slaps me. My cheeks stings in pain that I should be used to by now. "Do you know what Brent said to me last night?" she asks calmly. I don't respond.

"He told me I was no better than you. That I was just as sluty as you are." She answers. Then she yanks my chin up to face her angry red face. "I am not a whore!!!" she yells in my face and the sickening smell of her liquor washes over my face. "Not like you nasty little slut." She says tossing my face out of her hands as if I burn. "Get the hell out of my face." She spits and I gladly turn and practically run upstairs.

"And you better have these dishes done before I leave dammit." She yells after me. I reach the bathroom and I close and lock the door. I lean on the sink in relief. That could have been a lot worse. I splash water on my face and I look at my reflection. I don't cry. No, I stopped that long ago.

I'm not ugly, but I'm not horribly pretty either. I have a nice complexion, long straight black hair and pretty green eyes but my nose is a little too narrow and my lips are a little too big for me to be considered beautiful.

I gather my thoughts before sitting down on the cold tile and pulling out my Trigonometry homework. I like working in the bathroom. It's the one place that I feel safe. They can get to me in my room because it doesn't have a lock like the bathroom does.

After finishing my Trig I pull out my Literature and start working. I am pulled out of my homework by a loud pounding on the door.

"Get the hell out, I gotta pee." Donna demands. I quickly pack up my things before unlocking and opening the door. "You're always in the goddamned bathroom. Other people live in this house too dammit." She mutters before shutting the door on my face, Jack is still secure in her hand.

I go to my decent sized room and put down my things. It's almost nine o clock. Brent will be home soon which means Donna will be leaving. I better do the dishes.

I am just finishing up when Brent comes into the house. I am wiping down the counters. He comes up behind me, a little too close for comfort and I tense as he kisses me on the cheek. "Hey Princess, Daddy's home." He says in his rough voice.

I swallow thickly. "How was work?" I ask. As long as he stays sober, I'll make it through the night. "Like hell." He says opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. I'm not worried about that. It's the hard stuff that gets him going.

"How was school?" he asks watching me in a way that no man should ever watch anyone but his wife. "Same." I say shooting him a very forced grin. Stay on his good side I remind myself as he chuckles. Then Donna comes sashaying down the stairs.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we just one big happy family." she sneers at him. I want to leave but I know better than to make my presence known when they argue. "Dammit, Don't start with me Donna." Brent warns her in a low voice.

"You started it when you called me a whore dammit!!!" she yells. Brent turns and walks towards me, and the other exit from the kitchen. "Don't you dare walk away from me!!!" Donna yells angrily grabbing him. He shakes her off roughly but she isn't phased. "You piece of shit, why'd you marry me if I'ma whore then, huh?" she yells at him. "Donna just layoff alright. I don't wanna hear none-a that shit tonight okay? It's been a long day." He says pointing a finger at her menacingly.

"I don't give a rats ass how long of a day you've had dammit." She says back just as angry. "Oh, that's right, you wouldn't understand nothing about hard work seein' as all you do is sit on your lazy ass and get drunk all damn day and spend all my goddamn money." Brent yells. "Oh like you're any better. I try to make myself look good for you and this is what I get?" Donna says pissed off.

"You don't do a goddamn thing for me Donna. All you do is spend up all my money so you can get high as hell off-a those goddamn pills." He hisses. "Oh please! It's not like you notice me half the time anyway. You're either too busy getting drunk or feelin' up on that nasty whore!!!" Donna say referring to me. Brent backhands her and sends her flying into the counter. He stands over her menacingly as she glares at him defiantly. Her lip is busted but she doesn't care. She makes her way to her feet. "Fuck you Brent. You can have that fucking slut if you want to. Hell, you treat her better than you treat me anyway. Why don't you marry her." With that and one last glare at me she grabs her leather jacket and stumbles out the door and into the dark night.

Brent reaches up to the cabinet where the liquor is held and he snatches out a bottle of Scotch. "Clean that shit up." He mumbles darkly to me before leaving the kitchen. I hear his bedroom door slam.

I wipe up the little bit of Donnas' blood that got on the counter and floor. Maybe if I can get to bed before he's drunk, I'll be able to make it through the night, maybe….


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I walk to school. My body is sore from last night…. I tried to get to bed but he still came…

I shake those memories out of my head. I try to think of something happy instead. Edward Cullen instantly comes to mind. He always comes to mind. At least I get to see him in school; one plus of going, that and getting away from that godforsaken house. Away from them…

As I reach campus I head immediately to the cafeteria for breakfast. I am one of the few who eats school breakfast. But we only have breakfast food at home when I go to the grocery store and I hate asking them for money; I hate asking them for anything.

I hungrily grab a bagel wrapped in aluminum foil and two packs of Grape jelly with an orange juice and I sit down to eat; I skipped dinner last night, like I do most nights. As I devour the food I daydream about Edward. If only he could take me away from my life; Away from the pain.

But I'd still have the haunting memories.

I am brought out of my own musings by Edwards sister Alice sitting down in front of me. I am quite shocked. We usually don't sit together and only say hellos, how you been's, and goodbye's to each other in passing.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asks already seated. "Sure." I say giving her a smile. Edward can come sit with me too. Hell, he can do whatever he wants with me…

"Are you okay? You seem down." Alice says and I am shocked. How would she know me that well? I shrug. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say tugging the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt down over my wrist securely. To hide the bruises from last night when he pinned me down…

"So how have you been?" I ask wanting to rid myself of those thoughts. "Fine." She replies shortly. "You know I really miss you, so does Rose. And Edward too." She tells me. My heart skips a beat. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I bet he's losing sleep over me." I say sarcastically yet still grinning. Alice lets out a giggle and I am momentarily awed by her beauty and perfection. I blink myself back into the present.

"Actually, he hasn't slept a wink since the dance." She says grinning like a maniac and she burst out laughing. I give a short chuckle and I look at her skeptically, I've never seen her this happy. "Are you okay?" I ask her slowly. She nods in between chuckles. Then Jasper, her boyfriend joins us sitting next to her. I watch as he greets her with the sweetest most chaste kiss on the cheek I have ever seen. It's so sweet it makes my heart ache; why can't I find someone like that?

Jasper greets me with a grin and my mood lifts slightly. Though I don't know why. "I'm going to go to the library, finish up some homework." I tell them standing. "Why didn't you do it last night?" Alice asks curiously and I stop short not ready for that question, or the vivid images of last night it brings to my head. I literally shake my head to get rid of those memories. "I fell asleep." I say before turning and quickly exiting the cafeteria. Now I remember why I don't talk to people for very long; they start to ask too many questions.

I go to the library and finishing my homework takes my mind off of things until class starts.

I sigh as the final bell rings. I gather my items and I head outside to start my trek home, the last place I want to go. Right as I reach the gate to exit school grounds I hear someone call me. I turn to see Alice running to me. I stop walking so she will catch up.

"Hey do you need a ride?" she asks. "No!" I exclaim a little too loud and fast. "I mean, no thank you. I enjoy walking." I tell her with a forced grin. The last thing I need is for someone to drive me home and for Donna to be all drugged up or hanging with good old .

"Are you sure? I could just drop you off. It wouldn't be a hassle." She asks again. "No thanks." I answer. "Okay." Her shoulders slump slightly and I feel really bad. "Maybe next time." I respond with a reassuring grin. She smiles back rejuvenated. I feel only a tad bit bad for giving her false hope.

"Where were you at lunch?" she asks and I grimace inside. Does everyone ask this many questions? "I was in the library." I answer honestly. "You sure do like the library don't you?" she says laughing. I join in half heartedly. My mother loved books. Her dream was to open a bookstore.

"Well, I better get going." I tell her. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow you could take a break from your library routine and eat with me and my family." she half suggests half asks. I shrug. "Maybe." I say, again giving false hope. I could never eat with the Cullens, especially not if they're all as curious as Alice.

Before Alice can say anything else Edwards beautiful voice comes from behind her. We both look as he approaches. "C'mon Alice. We're all waiting for you." He says and I want to melt. Wish he was waiting for me, I'd go. "Oh! Hi Sofia." He says giving me his heartbreaking grin. "Hi Edward." I say trying to smile back without passing out. It should be a crime to look as good as he does.

"Coming Edward, Just saying by to Sofia." Alice says beaming at him. He rolls his eyes at her before giving me another short smile. "I invited her to eat lunch with us tomorrow, wouldn't that be nice Edward?" Alice asks her brother. "Yeah." He says looking at me. I sigh under my breath. I could stand here and stare at him forever…

Ohmygoodness! "What time is it?" I ask looking at my watch. I can't get home late. I did that once and I would very much not like to repeat that…

I gasp slightly as I read my watch. I'm fifteen minutes behind! I should be almost home already. Donna's going to be pissed. Dammit!!!

"I have to go." I say quickly before turning and starting to walk as fast as I can, all the while cursing myself out in my head. Sofia you idiot, how could you lose track of time so carelessly.

"If you're late we could always give you a lift." Alice says running and stopping in front of me. "No thanks. I'm not late." I say quickly trying to get around her. "Then why the rush?" she asks stepping in front of me again. "Because I have things to do at home." I say quickly getting impatient and trying to go around her again, of course she stops me. "Like what?" she asks curiously. "Just stuff." I say giving her a grin and trying to keep walking, she doesn't let me. Ugh!!!! Can't she take a fucking hint?!!! "Maybe I can help." She says with a smile. "No!!!" I snap angrily and impatient and then I curse at myself at how her face falls. "Oh. Okay then. Bye." She says casting her eyes downward and stepping aside. Finally.

I breeze past her. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. She was only trying to be a good friend. But she just wouldn't stop. It isn't my fault; if she didn't ask so many questions.

I groan as my conscience gets the best of me and I stop walking. Oh hell, I'm going to be late anyway, what's one more minute…

I turn and I run back towards her as she is walking back towards the school gate with Edward. I see the rest of her family waiting for her. "Alice wait!!!" I call after her. She and Edward both turn and stop as I reach them.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Alice. I just really have to get home." I apologize. Her eyes are still cast downward and she kicks the cement. "It's fine." She mumbles looking like a dejected five year old. My heart breaks.

"I guess I could eat lunch with you tomorrow." I say hoping it will cheer her up. It doesn't. "Yeah, sure." She mumbles still not looking at me. I glance at Edward he is staring at the ground expressionless. What will it take for her to forgive me!!!

"Um, maybe you can…" I hesitate knowing I will regret this later. "…you can give me a ride home tomorrow." I say wincing visibly. Yeah, I am definitely going to regret this tomorrow. But it does the trick. Her head snaps up and her eyes sparkle like the happy Alice I am used to.

"Really?" she asks excited. Dammit.

"Sure." I say trying to smile. It doesn't work and I end up frowning. She doesn't seem to notice and she squeals and grabs me in a huge hug. I am too shocked and worried about tomorrow to hug her back.

"You won't regret this!!!" she says happily. Actually, I'm pretty sure I will. "You better get going then." She says to me. I look at the time. Even if I ran home I still wouldn't make it in good time. "Yeah." I say in a dejected voice knowing what awaits me when I get home. I give them a stiff smile before turning and starting the long walk. No point in rushing now.

"See you tomorrow." Alice calls after me I turn and smile and wave before resuming my journey. "As long as Brent doesn't kill me." I say in a low response knowing she won't hear.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I wince as I reach the gates of hell aka home. Brent truck is in the drive way. Dammit.

I walk up the sidewalk and get ready to open the door. It swings open itself and I see a drunk and angry Brent standing there. Before I can speak he does.

"Where the hell you been?" he asks and then takes a swig from his bottle of Whiskey. The Whiskey nights are always the worst ones. I open my mouth to speak a response but before I can I am being yanked painfully by my hair into the house. I can't help but let out a small yelp of pain as I am thrown against the wall next to the stairs.

I look up at him fearfully as he looms over me. Please don't…I silently pray but I know it will go unanswered. He takes another swig of the liquor as he glares down at me.

"Get up dammit." He says in the low menacing voice that haunts me in my nightmares. I climb to my feet still pressing myself against the wall. If only I could sink into it and disappear. No such luck.

My head snaps to the right as he backhands me and the metallic taste of blood explodes in my mouth. I swallow it in fear.

"You been out with some boy? Huh?" he asks in that same voice. My lip trembles as I respond with a low "no."

"Speak up." He barks. "No." I say louder but not yelling. I'm not stupid.

His hands roughly grab my chin as he yanks my face to look at his own red one. "Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit." He hisses. I don't respond and I wait to see what he will do. I pray he lets me go to my room. No such luck.

His gaze slowly dissolves into a grimace of disgust and he throws me back against the wall. Then before I can even think, he is choking me. I gasp for air and my hands automatically go to his at my throat trying to pry them away from me. This just makes him choke me harder. Tears stream down my cheeks as I can feel myself suffocating and getting weaker. Oh god…this is it…he's going to kill me…

But he releases me and I collapse gasping and coughing gratefully on air. Then he is yanking me back to my feet by my arm. He presses me against the wall and his lips kiss my neck…oh god no…not this too…

"please…no…." I gasp as his hands start to explore my body. My speaking only seems to anger him. "Shut up." He yells and he grabs my throat again and bangs me against the wall. I cry out as pain shoots down my spine. Then he grabs my hair and starts yanking me up the stairs.

I scream out in pain and fear as I try to pry myself from his hard grip. My body is weak and sore. There isn't much I can do to stop him but beg.

He drags me into my bedroom; his Whiskey is long forgotten. He yanks me up and pushes me onto my bed. I crawl trying to get away from him. He pulls me back underneath him and holds me by my throat slightly cutting off my breathing. He lips explore my throat and face.

"Do you know….why I do this?" he asks huskily in between his kisses as I sob underneath him. "Because…I love you…" his hot putrid breath washes over my face. "You deserve it...you deserve this…"

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I wince as I walk to school with my entire body in pain. I should be used to this, but how can someone ever get used to _that._

I push the memories of last night to that special place in the very back of my mind. The place I don't visit. Ever.

I get my usual breakfast and I eat it quickly. Alice doesn't join me today and I am glad. I'm not really in the mood for company. Especially not Alice who I like, but who ask too many questions.

After I eat I head to the library to do my homework.

The day goes by smoothly. At lunch I know I should eat with the Cullens because of what happened yesterday with Alice but I'm already nervous about her giving me a ride home. Besides, I told her I _could _but I never said I would. This thought is only slightly comforting.

I am extremely nervous as the final bell rings. I walk slowly out of class. Alice is waiting for me with Jasper by her side of course. Edward is also standing with them in all his glory.

"Hey!' she says happily and I mentally groan. I'd come over to her with the sole intention of telling her I couldn't accept her ride. But I see how excited she is and my heart sinks. "Are you ready?" she asks practically bouncing on her toes.

"Actually, I got into a huge argument with my folks and I think it'd be better if I just walked home today." I say looking anywhere but her face. "Oh." She says disappointment clear in her voice. I make the mistake of peeking a look at her face. She looks near tears. God, this girl is extremely emotional.

Of course the guilt comes crashing down on me like a ton of bricks, but it's better than having her take me home. "It's fine. I get it Sofia. I can take a hint. You don't want to be friends. I understand. Why would you want to be friends with the Cullens, the weird kids at school. Especially Alice the one who's happy all the time." Alice says in the saddest most possible voice ever and my shoulders slump. I didn't mean it like that. Of course she would think so; they are considered major weirdo's.

"I understand." Alice says with a sniffle. And that damn sniffle does it; I break.

"No Alice it's not that. Really, I don't think you guys are weird. You know what, I changed my mind. You should give me a ride home anyway." I say quickly trying to put a smile back on her face.

"Really?" she asks softly looking at me from through her hair. "Of course Alice." I coo softly. "Besides, it was just one fight with my parents. They'll get over it." I say. Yeah, that is not going to happen.

Thankfully Alice perks up as quickly as she perked down and before I know it, I'm in the backset of a red BMW on my way home. I pray for none to be there.

My hopes come crashing down as we pull up to my house.

Donna's home.

"Oh look, Someone's home!!" Alice squeals. "Yeah, my Mom." I say not at all enthusiastic. "Oh can we meet her? Please?" she begs looking at me in the most adorable way. "Sure." I sigh wimping out of telling her a big fat no.

As we approach the door, I pray Donna is at least sober enough to act civil. I open it cautiously as Alice, Jasper, and finally Edward, that glorious angel, follow me in.

"Mom, I'm home." I say loudly as I close the door and lead them into the kitchen. "In hear sweetheart." Donna calls from the living room. She sounds like she's high off some pills.

I lead them into the living room where Donna is lounging on the couch in her bathrobe and pajamas with messy hair. Thankfully no pill bottles are in plain sight. "Oh! You have friends!" Donna exclaims with a slight smile. Not the genuine kind, the kind high people give when they think they see a nice bogeyman.

"Um, yeah. This is Alice, Jasper, and Edward." I say gesturing to the three as Donna stands. She comes and wraps an arm around my shoulders as we face the Cullens. I look anywhere but at them.

"Well, thanks for giving my little Princess a ride home. I tell her to do that more often but she just loves to walk." Donna lies and kisses my on the cheek. I resist the urge to wipe it away. Not once has she cared about how I got home, or even if I got there at all.

"It was no problem." Alice beams happily. How can someone ever be happy in this house. "Yes well we have to get home as well." Jasper says. I mumble a bye to them and show them the door with Donna still glued to my side.

"Um, , do you think it would be okay if I came and picked Sofia up for school tomorrow?" I cannot believe what I am hearing. Did Edward Cullen just ask to give me a ride?

"Well, I think that would be lovely." Donna says in response. Edward smiles. "Thank you. See tomorrow Sofia." And then he is gone.

Donna releases me as soon as they drive away and goes back into the living room. "Are you fucking that boy?" she asks lighting a cigarette. "You gotta be for him to be wanting to give you a ride anywhere." She answers herself. I don't respond. "Nasty whore." She mutters before shoving past me to her room.

I hurry upstairs and lock myself in the safety of the bathroom.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight**

I wake up to a quiet house; as usual.

I dress in simple black skinny jeans, an old Beastie Boys tee, and the usual tattered Chucks. I head downstairs with my bag. I am about to leave when I remember, Edward's picking me up today.

My heart begins to beat erratically at this thought. Why would he give me a ride. Maybe he saw how not rich I am compared to his family and decided to take pity on me. Or perhaps he really does like me.

No, it has to be the pity.

He probably saw right through just how high Donna was yesterday and felt sorry for me. Poor Sofia with the dead family and druggie foster mom who walks to and from school every day. Yes, he must feel sorry for me.

I jump as a noise sounds from the back of the house. Before I can go see what it is the doorbell rings. I am still standing dumbly in front of the door. I quickly open the door and Edward is standing there in all his glory. I am momentarily floored at the sight of him on the small dingy porch. The rain pouring down behind him is the perfect back drop for his perfection making his flawless features appear darker than they are. It is silent for a moment while I stare and he grins.

"Good morning Sofia." He says in that velvety smooth voice of his and I snap back to reality. Good morning? Yeah, I haven't had one of those in some years. I open my mouth to respond with a cheery 'hello Edward' but I am silenced by the sound of someone stumbling inside the house.

I freeze and my body tenses. Someones home; not a burgular, that would not be so bad, but Donna or worse, Brent.

My mind goes blank as Brent snaps my name. I hurry into the kitchen just in time to see him stumbling into it. He is the epitome of hungover what with his messy hair, wrinkled clothes, and scruffy beard making him look even more menacing.

No.

He's not supposed to be here.

He's never here in the mornings. And when he is it usually turns out to be a bad morning for me.

"Who the hell is at the door?" he asks in a voice that is rough with irritation, hate, and exhaust. This brings me back to Edward. I turn to see he is standing in the kitchen doorway. He looks incredibly out of place in the dingy setting.

"Um, This is Edward. He came to give me a ride to school." I say to Brent. I try to keep my voice steady but it wavers slightly. Please just let us get out of here without a scene.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward says stepping foreward and extending a hand to Brent. Brent beady eyes flicker to Edwards hand, then to his gorgeous face, the to me. I can't help the shiver of fear that goes sliding down my spine when they do. My hands shake and I grasp them together.

Edward wouldn't let him hurt me, would he? He wouldn't try anything with Edward here. I tell myself and as I look into his empty eyes that lead to an undoubtedly black soul, I know that he couldn't care less if Edward is here or not.

Edward slowly lets his hand fall. "Um, Donna said it would be okay if I gave Sofia a ride today." Edward says sounding nervous. Brent doesn't answer as he is far too busy using every bit of his energy to personally scare the hell out of me with his constant glare.

It is silent for a minute. I swallow thickly. "Um, Dad," I start stepping in front of Edward closer to Brent. "I didn't know—", I am cut off by Brent backhanding me. I slam into the counter and blood trickles down my lip as it bust. My cheek stings with pain and tears that I will not let fall well in my eyes.

"Hey!" I hear Edward exclaim in shock and anger. "Get the hell out my house boy." Brent shoots at him menacingly. "I don't think you should treat her that way." Edward says and I am shocked by how fearless and menacing his tone is.

I peer up at them to see Edward standing defiantly up to Brent. I am pretty sure that Brent could tear Edward to pieces. Edward is just a teenager, sure he's in shape but Brent lugs crates for a living so yeah, I'm pretty sure Brent could take Edward out.

"I don't give pretty penny what you think. You think you can just waltz in here and do what you want, huh? You think just because you want to you can just come and take her for a ride just cause you say so? This is my house. She is mine." Brent says glaring at Edward in a way that makes me shiver in fear. The Brent reaches down and grabs me roughly by my already bruised arm, making me wince.

"Take your hands off of her, Now. Or I'll do it for you." Edward says and the look in his eyes sends a wave of fear crashing through me. He doesn't look like nice boy Edward anymore. He looks like he could kill Brent without a second thought. "What did you say?" Brent hisses. No one stands up to him except Donna, and she usually ends up just leaving anyway. "You heard me." Edward says in that same imminent voice. Brent's glare turns into a disgusted sneer. He shoves me away from him sending me flying into the counter painfully. "Get the hell outta my house, boy." He snarls at Edward who stands without flinching.

I know from that crazed look in Brent's eyes that if Edward doesn't leave Brent will try and hurt him. He will also probably succeed. Edward still does not move. Brent growls and starts towards him.

"No!" I yell flinging myself in between the two against my instinct which tells me to just try and blend in with the kitchen and maybe Brent will forget about me. "Edward just go." I say looking at Brent in fright. "Sofia." Edward says softly and his voice makes me want to wrap myself in his arms. Instead I do not even turn to look at him. "Edward please just go." I want to add and don't tell anyone about this but that may be too much, so I yell it at him in my mind hoping he miraculously gets the message.

I hear him turn and leave. The door closes behind him and as I face Brent trembling in fright I know that any possibility of escaping here without physical injury has left with Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**HappyEndings**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I practically limp down the street. Never in my entire life have I been beaten like that.

Now I have to go to school. School; where people will stare at the bruises on my face that I can't hide. School; where people will ask questions. School; where I will have to face Edward Cullen.

I stop and hiss in pain as I grad my side where he had kicked me so hard I am sure he broke a rib or two. I sit down on the sidewalk and I cry. The tears feel odd on my cheeks seeing as I haven't cried in such a long time.

I hate that I cry because of Him. I hate that I am too weak to fight him. I hate that he has that control over me. I hate that there is nothing I can do to stop Him from hurting me. I hate that I have given up any hope of ever escaping Him.

It doesn't matter what happens. Any shred of belief I had that someone, anyone, would take me away from Him has been lost. He's beaten all the hope from my body. It is safe to say I am hope-less.

"Sofia." I hear the voice of an angel and I look up to see Edward Cullen's silver Volvo in front of me. He climbs out the car and comes over kneeling beside me. "I can't believe he did this to you." He says in an angry voice. I wipe my tears though my arms feel like lead. "I shouldn't have left." He scolds himself. It pains my heart to hear him do so.

"No." I say shaking my hurting head slowly. "You did the right thing." I tell him. "He would have hurt you too." I could never live with myself if harm ever came to this glorious creature because of me.

"C'mon." he says helping to my feet. "We have to get you to the hospital." He says and I freeze. "No." I say forcefully. "He'll find out and it'll just get worse." I tell him.

If Brent ever found out I tried to get any help he would just beat me worse.

Believe me.

I tried to tell the social worker the first time. Of course when she came for a visit everything was perfect and she told me that all kids are frightened of foster homes at first but that it would get better. She told me most people don't want teenage foster kids and that I was lucky to have Brent and Donna take me in; that I should not abuse their generosity. Then she walked out the door leaving me to the wrath of Brent.

"No." I repeat to Edward as the memory surfaces. "Sofia, it's okay. My dad works there. He won't tell anyone if you don't want him to. Doctor patient confidentiality." Edward reassures me. I am still hesitant. Don't doctors ask questions? "Would you rather go to school, where all they would do is ask questions and send you to counselors and call the cops? At least with my Dad you won't even have to answer them, if he does ask and he won't call the cops." He says convincingly. I sigh praying I won't regret this. I climb into his car for the second time in my life.

The ride is quick and before I know it I am sitting in a sterile hospital room waiting to see Dr. Cullen. Edward sits silently in the chair next to the bed with his eyes closed. I inspect his beauty thinking.

Why me? of all the girls with horrible lives he could have gotten rope into, why me? Is it a curse or some sort of punishment form God, though I am pretty sure I've been punished enough.

Or maybe it's a blessing.

I almost snort. My life is not one to be stock full of blessings.

Except for that one night. My one night with Edward Cullen. Yes, that was a blessing. The best one I could ask for. He had treated me like I was his for one night.

I realize that is good enough for me. I suddenly realize that if one of these days Brent does kill me, I will die satisfied. Because of my one night with Edward I will die knowing what it feels like to be blissfully happy.

A slow smile find its' way onto my face. Funny how one night can make such a resounding difference in my pitiful life, but it's true. If I do end up dead at the hands of my foster father I cannot say that I died without ever experiencing a moment of sheer joy. Because that night, when Edward looked into my eyes and said that I was beautiful, sheer joy is what I felt. Not when he danced with me, or kissed me, no. When he told me I was beautiful, that was it. I had never once been called beautiful by anyone except my parents until that moment. And when he said it, I almost believed it were true.

Edwards eyes peel open and he stares right into my own. I grin a small smile at the godly creature in front of me. If only he could read minds and see just how important, no, essential he has been in my life. If only he knew that I loved him.

I look away from his dazzling eyes to the rain covered window.

Too bad he will never know.

The door opens and Dr. Cullen walks in. He grins at me and a light blush covers my bruised cheeks; he is extremely good looking. He's not Edward of course, but still.

"Hello Ms. Marks." He says and I am surprised at how heavenly his voice sounds. "Sofia." I mutter sounding like a sullen and depressed teenage girl. I clear my throat and repeat my name clearly.

"Right Sofia. Do you mind if I check you over?" he asks placing his clipboard down beside me on the bed. I want to say yes, as a matter of fact I do mind. Instead I shake my head no. I cannot help but tense as he steps towards me. He does the usual breath in breath out stethoscope thing and checks my ears and eyes and for a moment I feel like a little kid again.

Then he asks me to stand. I do so warily. I know he's a doctor, but still. I tense as his hands gently feel my neck and shoulders. He asks me to remove my sweater and to reach for my toes. I do so. I wince at the pain I feel in my ribs but I do not say anything. "This would be a lot easier if you were in a gown." He says in that doctor tone that is slightly too conversational. I don't reply. His hands glides across my back and it is silent again. I straighten out glad to be done.

"Would you mind lifting your shirt so I can see your abdomen." He says in that stupid doctor tone. I freeze hesitating. "I would rather not." I say in a forced voice. "Are you sure? I would just like to make sure there are no broken bones. No internal bleeding or anything dangerous." He says with a reassuring grin. I look from him to Edward who nods encouragingly. I lick my dry busted lips and I slowly grab my shirt and I lift it as slow as possible still not sure if what I'm doing is right. I keep my eyes on Edward. I lift my shirt up just enough so that my abdomen is visible. Edwards eyes flash darkly and he looks away from my bruised body. I look at the wall directly across from me as gently presses here and there on my tender torso.

I hiss as he presses against my left side and I flinch away from him. He looks up at me in alarm before clearing his throat and standing as I let my shirt fall and I pull on my sweater again. "Are we done?" I ask eager to get out of here. "I just need to look over some things." He says grabbing his clipboard and heading for the exit. "Edward may I have a word." He says to his son who rises and follows him silently shutting the door behind him.

I cannot help but overhear their conversation. "What happened?" asks. "Her foster father. He beat her." Edward replies and I panic slightly. No! What if Dr. Cullen tells someone. "We have to alert the authorities." Dr. Cullen says back. NO!!! "No. we can't." Edward says and I am slightly relieved. "I promised her no cops would get involved." He tells his father who sighs heavily. "What do we do?" Edward asks. "I don't know son." Dr. Cullen replies. "Let's go back. Maybe she will speak to me about what happened." He says. I limp away from the door and I sit down before they reenter.

"Sofia." Dr. Cullen says kneeling in front of me as Edward sits back down. "Would you like to tell me what happened." He says. I don't reply. Edward said I didn't have to answer his questions. Dr. Cullen sighs. "I see." He says. "Would you mind if a nurse gave you a full examination." He says cautiously. At first I am confused and then it dawns on me. "No." I say forcefully. "I want to leave now." I say more to Edward than to Dr. Cullen. exchanges a look with Edward before muttering a very well.

I let a nurse wrap my abdomen because Dr. Cullen says I have three fractured ribs and Edward will not let me leave unless they are wrapped. We exit the hospital and I let out a breath.

"I don't really feel like going to school." Edward says. "What about you." He says as he drives. I shrug. I don't really feel like it either. So we drive past the school and next thing I know we're on our way to his clearing we went to the night of the dance. I get to be alone with Edward again so I have no objections.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or Hero(lyrics).**

* * *

I sigh looking at the beautiful creature before me. It started to rain so we went to his house instead of the meadow. I don't care. I would go anywhere with Edward.

Edward Cullen lays on his bed with his eyes closed looking like a statue. My eyes roam over his flawless features as Debussy plays melodically around us. How appropriate.

It's too bad he will never know just how much I really do love him. I suppose I could tell him, but I don't think he would really understand. He would probably write me off as just another admirer. Perhaps I am.

As I study him I know that I am not simply one of his admirers. No. I am truly in love with him.

But what is love really?

Is it strong feelings? Is it wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone? For some reason those are too shallow for my feelings towards Edward.

A more appropriate description would be something along the lines of sacrifice. Yes, that is what love is. Sacrifice. I would sacrifice any and everything for Edward Cullen. But more importantly than that, I would sacrifice everything for him even if he would not sacrifice anything for me.

His eyes peel open and they peer back at me only succeeding in solidifying my previous statement. Even if he had no money and no means to support me I would stand by his side. Even if he was on trial for murder, I would be right there beside him. If he had to walk to Dante's 9th Circle of hell, I would walk right beside him, with him. Looking into his honey colored eyes I know that even if I know he would never love me, I would still love him. I smile sadly because ironically enough, I do know that he will never love me and that I will always love him.

It is a strangely reassuring thing to know that the person you love the most loves someone else just as I know Edward will always love Bella just as I will always love him.

I'll admit, I do not really know him. But does one really need to know someone to love them? If love is blind can't it be deaf, mute, and aphasiatic too?

There is a pause as the disc changes and the familiar sound of a guitar chord slowly playing fills the room. I frown slightly in amusement as Edward grins slowly. "Enrique Iglesias?" I ask slightly shocked. He only shrugs in response.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonight? _

I am in silent awe as Edward mumbles the lyrics to me. Yes me. Sofia Marks.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

His fingers barely graze my lips and I am momentarily breathless hanging on to his every word.

_Would you laugh, oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms tonight._

Enrique continues singing but Edward stops. I would die for him. I would dance with him, cry for him, and hold him in my arms if he asked me to. I would never turn my back on him and if I could, yes I would save his pure beautiful soul.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

Never.

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight._

I listen to his melodic and hypnotizing voice and I wish that he meant what he was saying. But I know his words are not really for me, but for her. For Isabella Swan; they will always be only for her.

Edwards hand falls from my bruised cheek where it had been softly resting and sending chills through my entire body.

"I love this song." He mumbles looking away from me and down to his bedspread. I smile slightly as I remember that night; my one night with Edward Cullen. I had said those exact words to him for a different song; angel eyes.

"Why?" I ask repeating what he had asked me back that night. He grins slightly making me lose my breath. "It reminds me of you." He answers back and my heart skips. He remembered that night too for that was my exact response to him. I smile wider. "How?" I ask him. Maybe it's because he thinks I need a hero. I want that hero to be him, to be Edward Cullen. I want him to be my savior and take me faraway and make me forget all the horrible things in my life.

His grin fades slowly into a scowl which he directs toward his comforter. "I can't be your hero Sofia." He says and my heart only slowly sinks. I already knew that. I smile understandingly. It would be ridiculous for me to think Edward could swoop into my life and make everything okay. He's not a superhero. "I can't be anyone's hero. Especially not yours. I'm just," he sighs and gives me a small, bitter yet still heart stopping smile. "I'm just a boy with a broken heart."

I smile back in compassion. I know the feeling. I'm just a girl with a breaking heart. The more time I spend with Edward the more I realize just how unattainable he actually is. "Well, maybe you're the one who needs a hero." I tell him. His eyebrows scrunch together in a slight frown.

I never thought of me being his hero. It was always the opposite. But now I ask myself, why can't I be his savior? Why is it that he's always the knight in shining armour? It's about time Edward was the damsel in distress. I smile at the oxymoron; Edward could never be the one in need of saving. And yet, he is.

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight._

I speak the words that are indescribably true to Edward. I am in too deep and I may have lost my mind but it doesn't matter; none of that matters as long as he's okay.

I smile as his beautiful honey colored eyes peer back at me.

I want to save him. I want to rescue him from his painful broken heart. I want to be Edward Cullen's hero.

_I can be your hero baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever. _

_You can take my breath away._

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I laugh before wincing and grabbing my side painfully. I've been doing that all afternoon. Well, all day really as Edward has kept me laughing.

All Day?! "I have to get home." I say in a panicked voice. We rise silently and the next thing I know we're in his car speeding to my house.

I glance at his clock. By the time I get home It will be close to one in the morning. I silently curse myself out. How the hell could I have lost track of time so easily. I've been with Edward all day that's how.

For some reason I am pretty sure Brent won't take that as an excuse.

I say a silent prayer as we pull up to the shabby hell hole. Donna's home but Brent isn't. That could be a good thing. Or a bad one depending on how high or drunk Donna is.

I get out and thank Edward hastily that is until I realize that he is getting out too. I turn to him alarmed.

"Um, I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to come inside." I say to him as we stand on the wet sidewalk. I shiver slightly in the cold air; or maybe it's out of fear of what will happen to me for coming home so late, especially after this morning. His jaw is set and his gaze is strong. "I think I should." He argues giving a chilling look and I almost give in…almost. Fortunately his safety is of the utmost importance to me, and so I stand my ground.

"No Edward." I say in just as commanding of a tone. He squints his gorgeous eyes at me in determination and my heart flutters. Whether it is from fear or his beauty is yet to be determined. "Edward please." I say in a softer tone. Can't he see I'm doing this to protect him? Of course not; he doesn't know how much I love him. He'll never know so he will never understand.

His face softens and he drops his crossed arms. "Fine." He snaps in an icy voice before turning on his heel and storming back to the driver's seat and starting the car once more. His steely tone makes me want to apologize and hug him and say nevermind. But I don't. I sigh; it's for his own good really.

I turn and I walk up to the porch. When I turn to glance back he is zooming off down the street. I sigh at his taillights and I turn back preparing to enter and face the consequences of my actions. Thunder booms and I smile bitterly as a light rain begins again; how fitting.

I turn the doorknob and enter as quietly as I possibly can. The house is dark. I close the door and I tiptoe, quite literally, towards the stairs. And then a yell is heard. I snap around towards the kitchen but before I can turn pain shoots through my head as something slams against the back of my head.

I fall to the floor clutching my head in agony as black and white swims across my closed eyes. A light from somewhere turns on and I squint my eyes I can barely make out Donna's drunken form with a skillet in her hands.

"I thought you were a thief." She slurs to me as I am still in pain on the floor. She hit me with a skillet. I shouldn't be surprised; but I can honestly say I never thought that would happen.

"I'm fine." I mumble to her. I can't stand just yet and I close my eyes in slight relief as I am still gaining my bearings; the throbbing is still present. And then I yell out in pain and shock at the feel of the skillet slamming down onto my legs. I snap my eyes open to see Donna there this time breathing in angry gust of air and holding the skillet like a baseball bat.

As I lay there in extreme pain and look up at her I realize that she has gone off the deep end and doesn't know how to swim.

She swings the skillet down on me once more striking my legs again and I yell out in agony. "STOP PLEASE!!!" I yell at her in anguish. She drops the skillet and it clatters loudly on the floor.

The next thing I know she is kicking my body. My already fractured ribs and sore form erupts in pain. Every time her boot connects with my body white flashes before my eyes as blinding pangs of agony shoot through me.

My shouts of pain and begging her to stop don't faze her. Neither does the blood that comes pouring from my mouth.

When she finally does stop her brutal attack there is a nice size puddle of my own blood on the floor and there are no words to describe the immense agony my body is in.

She stands over me with her ragged breathes and leers down at me in disgust.

As I lay there and look up at her with my head spinning And my body aching I realize that she's going to kill me.

Anger floods her eyes and she punches my bruised face. My head slams against the bloody floor and spins.

She pants haggardly as I look at her shiny boots and anger begins to flood my body.

All the beatings she has ever given me flash through my head. All the insults and putdowns she has ever spat in my face ring in my ears. I have always been the target of her animosity; her senseless animosity. All she has ever done is hate me and show it blatantly I realize this and an overwhelming sense of understanding comes over me, an epiphany of sorts. It dawns on me that I have two choices tonight. I can let her kill me, which is clearly her goal, or I can live.

Since coming to stay with Donna and Brent I always coped by taking it; by taking their beatings and insults and by putting up with Brent's punishments. I have always survived by just telling myself 'make it to tomorrow. Just to tomorrow and you'll be fine.'.

I can't do it anymore. I can't make it just until tomorrow anymore.

I decide at this very moment that I will no longer be their victim. I will no longer accept her beatings and insults passively. I decide that I can't physically or mentally take it anymore.

As Donna yanks me up by my hair and drags me across the floor smearing my blood, I decide that tonight, here, now, I will kill her.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I wrap my arms around my goosebump covered arms. My hair is matted on my head and my clothes are soaked through. I shiver in cold as the air is blasting even though it is pouring rain outside. The metal table and chair aren't very comforting.

I try to think about other things, any things, to keep my mind from wandering.

The only door in the room opens and in walks a rather fat male. He has a folder in his hands. I swallow thickly.

He stands across from me blocking my view of my own reflection in the giant window that I can't see through but that I know someone is watching me from.

After a minute he slaps the folder down on the table in front of me. I jump.

He pulls out a picture. Slides it across the table to me. I glance at it for only a moment. Then he slides another. I don't bother to look. I know what it shows.

"Look at them." He demands. I don't.

"Look at them!" he yells and bangs his fist on the cold metal table. I jump. I look at his angry face for only a second before turning to look at the pictures before me.

My hand starts to shake. Tears well in my eyes blurring the pictures to swirls of red.

The faces that stare back at me are not faces at all. They are corpses. Dead, cold corpses. Covered with blood. Red blood.

"You killed them and you can't even look at them. You're disgusting." He spits at me. tears fall down my cheeks mixing with the dried blood on my face. My blood? Maybe. Their blood? Most likely.

"You killed them didn't you? You murdered those two in cold blood." My legs begin to shake and my breathing comes shallow. I look down at my blood stained clothes. My blood stained clothes stained by their blood.

"You. Are. A. Murderer." He yells at me. Bile rises in my throat and I stumble up and over to a corner hastily as I vomit in disgust. I wipe my mouth and sob.

I sob because I know he's right. I did kill them. I did murder them in cold blood. Donna and Brent Weathers died by my hands just hours ago.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do own Twilight**

* * *

"Would you like to tell me your name?" the lady asks me as if I am 4 years old. I glance at her annoyed before resuming my staring at the carpeted floor of the room made to get people like me to relax. People who are murderers.

The lady lets a long silence go by as if I am going to answer.

"What about the president? Do you know who that is?"

More silence.

"Do you know what year it is?"

…

She scribbles something on her clipboard.

"Would you like to talk about Donna and Brent?" My eyes go to her; she looks at me expectantly. I don't want to talk about them. I want to say it. I want to scream it at the top of my lungs. I want to whisper it in her ear; to let the entire world know. So they will see that I'm a monster. So they will judge me accordingly.

"I killed them."

She scribbles something on her clipboard eagerly. "Would you like to tell me why?"

Silence. No. I don't want to tell her anything. I've said all I need to say; all she needs to know.

I killed them, period.

There is no justification for what I did. No matter what either of them did to me I killed them. That's what I should be judged on. That's why I deserve whatever punishment I get.

"Did they hurt you? Is that why you killed them?"

I slide my eyes back to the carpet.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I sit staring at my reflection in the two way mirror. I wonder who's on the other side. I stare at myself and I am disgusted by what I see, at what I have become; at what I've done. I want to tear my eyes from myself but I can't. I force myself to look at me. I force myself to face who I am.

I can't. I wrench my eyes away from my reflection disgusted.

The door opens and I am surprised to see Rosalie Hale walk in. Surprise; I haven't felt a real emotion in a while. It's odd to feel again.

Rosalie's beautiful face is emotionless and breathtaking. And yet I can't bring myself to look at it; I am only painfully reminded of Edward when I do.

"Why did you kill them?" she asks standing across from me and blocking my reflection.

I don't reply. I wish people would stop asking me that. Reason plays no part in the murdering of two human beings. Just punish me. Make me pay for what I've done.

"He raped you." My eyes snap to her beautiful ones in shock. I quickly look away.

"He raped you over and over again." I try to ignore her speaking.

"And you know what the worst part is? You let him." I clench my jaw.

"You let him rape you, you disgusting miserable excuse of a woman." I ball up my fist.

"He beat you, raped you, and used you." I bite my dry cracked lips.

"You probably enjoyed it." Tears sting my eyes.

"I bet you enjoyed the way he forced his way inside of you." They fall down my cheeks.

"The way he pinned you down." My lip trembles.

"The pain he caused." A sob escapes.

"And you enjoyed it all didn't you?" I shake my head rapidly.

"Yes you did. You enjoyed every minute of it. DIDN'T YOU!?" "NO!!!" I scream at her. "You liked the pain." "NO!!!" "You wanted to be used. To feel loved." I shake my head. "Not like that." "He raped you didn't he?" An uncontrollable sob escapes and I nod my head slowly. He did. He raped me. and I hated him for it. I hated him for making me feel used. I thought that maybe if I never admitted it I could ignore it. But I can't; it happened. He raped me.

"That's why you killed them. You couldn't take it anymore. So you killed them." "Yes." My voice is shaky as my body trembles. "I killed them—he raped me---I killed them---he raped me…"

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	12. Chapter 12Finale

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"We're willing to give a plea deal. If she pleads guilty to two counts of voluntary manslaughter she'll get a minimum of 6 years." The prosecutor states emotionlessly.

"And if I don't?" I ask. My court appointed defense attorney leans over to whisper something in my ear but I lean away.

I deserve more than 6 years.

I killed two people in cold blood.

I deserve more than 6 years.

"If you don't then we'll charge you with two counts of voluntary manslaughter with diminished responsibility and you could face up to 12 years in prison." The prosecutor replies.

I deserve more than 12 years.

* * *

"All rise for the verdict." I stand next to my lawyer.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asks.

"Yes we have."

"How do you find?"

"In the case of Sofia Marks vs the State of Washington on two counts of voluntary manslaughter, we the jury find the defendant guilty."

Whispers erupt. My eyes close.

"I sentence the accused to serve 7 years in Washington Women's State Prison. Bailiff, cuff Ms. Marks." The gavel bangs. The bailiff comes over and the silver cold metal cuffs click around my wrists. He goes to lead me away. Everything feels as if it's in slow motion. I don't know what to feel anymore; relief, grief, indifference; I just don't know. As we turn I see the Cullens standing and watching me with somber faces. I see Edward.

His face is beautiful and emotionless. My eyes meet his as I pass him in slow motion. My mind flashes back to that night. My one night with him; with Edward Cullen. _"Sofia, you're a beautiful girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_ My mouth twitches into a small smile. At least now there is no way Brent will ever hurt Edward. As I pass Edward I give him a smile; it's filled with all the love I feel for him; all the love he will never know about. I slide my eyes away from his perfection as my heart swells.

I let no tears fall. I don't look back. I stand tall as I am led to face the consequences of my actions. I hold my head high as I am taken away from him not knowing if I will ever see him again. Even if I don't I will always have the memories. They say memories fade but mine will not. As I sit in my jail cell for seven years I will never forget him. I will always remember those Angel Eyes.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


End file.
